


Deadly Assassins

by TitanKiller31



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika Week, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanKiller31/pseuds/TitanKiller31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is 22 years old but he's not no ordinary 22 year old he's an Assassin he's killed over 1100 people he's been killing since he was 12 his codename is The Reaper or Grimreaper he leaves a calling card The Grimreaper he's the best at what he does and he's a killing machine plain and simple. Mikasa is also 22 years old and she's also an Assassin Her codename is Blackwidow she has 500 kills to her name she's also from a rival organisation. These two assassins have no problem killing people but when they keep getting sent against the same targets things get complicated. Mikasa's in awe of The Reaper but soon it starts to change for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arms Dealer Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a few flashbacks. It's also very violent and contains smut and a lot of character death

(Eren's POV) 

Eren arrives in Moscow he uses many aliases today it Elya Yashin. He's at the airport waiting for a phone call He’s just received a new assignment her names Annie Leonhart a former Spetsnaz officer now turned arm's dealer. She's sold weapons to anyone for a profit. Her guns have killed many innocent people but she doesn't care any more. Eren or Elya will change all that. Eren checks her dossier she's a great fighter or she used to be. She might be a fighter but he can fight also but a bullet to the head will stop her dead. He's also been ordered to throw her off her balcony dead or alive it makes no difference. He also looks at her known associates Reiner Braun and Bertoldt Hoover there both German like himself but that means nothing to him. He's been ordered to get close to her by any means and kill her and her associates. He looks at her past experience she was a skilled marksman she received several accommodations it's strange that she turned from that to a lowly Arm's dealer. When he looks at her family he notices that she was an only child and her parents are both dead it makes him think of his own parent’s long dead now themselves.

11 Years Earlier

Eren's at home I'll from school when he hears a knock at the door he's been told to take precautions so he opens the door slightly “Who is it “When the policeman replies Eren's life gets turned upside down. “This is the police can you open up please” Eren opens the door “Can I help you” The Policeman looks at Eren” Are you Eren Yeager” Eren nods “Yes” The policeman sighs “I'm sorry Eren but you'll have to come with us we'll wait outside” Eren nods and goes to get changed then he gets into the back of their police car. They drive him to the police station where he's told about his parents deaths he's sad who wouldn't be but he doesn't cry he never does. The policeman who spoke to him comes back a minute later he brings with him a lady “Eren this is Brigetta Neinsteigger she's from Social services she will take you now” Eren looks at her “I want to go home” She sighs “I'm sorry dear but you have no other family you'll have to go into care” Eren looks at her “Fuck that I'm going home” She grabs his arm “I'm sorry but you’re coming with me whether you like it or not” Eren glares at her “Get your hand off my arm before I break it” She sighs “Threats don't work I've heard them all before” He smiles “You asked for it” With one quick motion he grabs her hand and breaks it and she screams.

Eren just stares at her smiling “I warned you didn't I” He's then pinned onto the floor by the police officers. He's handcuffed and thrown into an interrogation room whilst he calms down. Whilst he's in there they treat Brigetta Neinsteigger. When the police go back to Eren he's lying on the interrogation table and he's fast asleep. When next he wakes he's in a police car with two policemen on either side of him. It's the same two policemen who picked him up from his house. When the car stops they get out of the car he looks around “Where are we” The policeman looks at him “Your new home” Eren raises his eyebrow “I have a home already” The policeman looks at him and sighs “Not any more kid you'll be living here from now on” Eren looks at him “What about my parents funeral” A women approaches them “I'm afraid you won't be going to it” The policeman sighs “Eren this is Rico Brzenska she runs this place she's now your legal guardian until you turn 18” Eren laughs “My what” She steps forward “In a way I'm your new mother” Eren laughs “I have a mum she's dead you not my mum and never will be but if you say you’re my mum then get me my dinner I'm hungry” She smiles “I'm afraid not you'll eat when everyone else does unfortunately you've missed dinner so I'm afraid tonight you'll go without” Eren snaps “Bitch I've not eaten all day get me some fucking food” She smiles “Oh my what a nice attitude you have” “ Eren snarls “Fuck You” She sighs “Sorry officers leave him with me” The policeman who's talked to him several times sighs and as Mrs Brzenska turns away he puts his hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren turns around and the policeman passes him three candy bars and a sandwich He whispers “That was rude of her now take those and hide them” Eren nods “Thanks” The policeman smiles “Good luck kid”

Eren's led inside by Mrs Brzenska who takes him to his new bedroom such a puny room he looks inside “I'm sharing” She nods “Yes well in you go” Eren clenches his jaws but enters seven years in this dump what a fucking joke. She closes the door and he sits down he immediately pulls out the sandwich a BLT nice. He starts eating it his room-mate looks at him “Give me some of that” Eren rolls his eyes and throws his a candy bar “Eat that and shut up” The boy smirks “Where did you get these from your new” Eren looks at him “Why don't you just eat and shut up I don't want to get to know you” The boy nods “Whatever” They both start eating after the sandwich Eren eats the other candy bar. They both sit on their beds Eren's falling asleep so the other kid tries to take the last candy bar unfortunately Eren was only resting his eyes and he suspected the kid was up to something so the kid gets more than what he was bargained for Eren punches him in the nose and breaks the kids nose he also punches him again in the face causing him to have a get a black eye.

Rico checks on Eren an hour later when she opens the door she sees Eren sitting on his bed eating his third candy bar with his room-mate is unconscious she sees his nose in bleeding and looks broken she also sees a black eye. She looks at Eren “What happened to him and where did you get those candy bars” He smiles “He slipped and I robbed a sweetshop” She looks at him and pulls out a belt she slaps him over the head then starts hitting him across the back with the belt. He never shouted out once and when she stopped he sits up and glares at her “You'll pay for that bitch “She turns to him “I don't think so boy the sooner you learn you’re not a bad ass the better” He smiles “We shall see”. She raises her eyebrow and leaves the room and he lies down on the bed.

Real time

Eren's brought out of his memory by hearing his name over the intercom “Elya Yashin a telephone call Elya Yashin a telephone call” He walks over to the phones and picks up the phone “Yes” A young man speaks “You made it Reaper a pleasant trip I hope” Eren groans “I hate flying now have you located her” The man smiles “Have I ever let you down she's been located at her night club The Black Mantis do what you need to do to get close to her probably won't be hard she'll be all over you” Eren rolls his eyes “What are the orders” Armin nods “You know the end result it's up to you if you fuck her she' is very beautiful but make sure she's dead tonight” Eren nods “Understood” He puts the phone down he takes his bag into the toilets he checks the cubicles nobodies there which is good. He opens the bag and pulls out some guns he conceals them in his coat he takes one to his back just in case he then closes the bag and leaves the toilets and puts the bag in a locker and then walks away.

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa arrives in Moscow she has an assignment it's to kill a former Spetsnaz officer turned Arms Dealer she also has to kill her two accomplices called Reiner Braun and Bertoldt Hoover respectively today she's Moriska Asamov she's the best in her field she's very famous in the assassin world she's the best in her organisation other than her older brother Levi and her greatest rival Grimreaper or The Reaper as he prefers to be called. Although he's her rival she respects him as he'll do whatever it takes well almost anything she'd heard a rumour that he was supposed to seduce a man and then kill him but she heard he just gutted him right out in the open and just walked away leaving the man's guts and intestines coming out. She hopes she's never pitted against him he's so cold hearted he's also legendary even though he's a rival her own people talk about him. He's apparently killed 1100 people. To kill that many people he must be good. Her phone rings she answers it “Yes Petra” Petra smiles “Annie's located at her nightclub The Black Mantis find her kill her and her cronies” Mikasa nods “Specifics for death” Petra smiles “Levi says it's up to you as long as you kill her tonight” Mikasa nods “I got you” Petra nods “Oh rumour has it our rivals are also coming for her rumour has it there sending The Reaper” Mikasa smiles “Well I'll have to kill her first then won't I” Petra nods “She's Ex Spetsnaz so watch yourself” Mikasa smiles “I always do” Petra smiles “That you do have fun” She hangs up Mikasa smiles then sighs “The Reapers there this makes things difficult but she's also never seen him before so it might be good to see him in action well that is as long as they don't come face to face she's a great fighter but The Reapers been around for a while she's heard he's also a great fighter she still has to figure out how she's going to kill Annie she has free run on how to do it.


	2. Arms Dealer Part 2

(Eren's POV)

Eren locates The Black Mantis just as he's approaching the nightclub he sees a women get out of an SUV followed by the giant men he smiles seems he's located her and her henchman and he has to admit she's beautiful. He smiles and watches her for a minute then he walks off to find some food he passes a motorbike with a women riding it she's hot also.

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa drives up on the motorbike she rented she passes a young man she glanced at him and noticed he was about her age and a nice looking guy. She stops the bike and sees Annie across the road with her two goons rumour has it she fucks them both but that doesn't bother her I the slightest. She looks for a place to set up she looks up and sees the roof across the road from her nightclub is facing her balcony a better place as any. She drives the bike around the corner and climbs up the stairs and goes up to the roof. She gets out her sniper rifle and sets it up and aims in her balcony easy target there she checks her phone for the weather report mild wind shouldn't be a problem she packs up the gun and puts it in a case then hides it on the roof. Then she goes back to her bike and drives off to find some food as she's hungry.

(Eren's POV)

It’s now 20:00 when Eren/Elya walks into The Black Mantis he sits at the bar with a beer. He then sees Annie and her henchman Reiner and Bertoldt enter the club and go upstairs to the VIP area. Eren looks up at her as she looks out over her nightclub she's very pretty very beautiful smoking hot actually and tonight she looks amazing wearing a nice bare backed black dress. He's already decided he's going to fuck her before he kills her maybe even twice who knows. Eren goes back to his drink he finishes it and orders another one. Just then she arrives at the bar maybe she saw him who knows but he was told to get close to her she leans back onto the bar and looks at him “Buy me a drink sexy” Eren looks at her “Sure what do you want” She smiles “What I want can wait but for now I'll have a vodka” Eren nods and calls to the barman “Two glasses of your best vodka” The barman places two glasses in front of them and pours vodka into the glasses Eren and Annie picks up the glasses and drink Eren's surprised how strong it is it's good stuff but will take a hell of a lot of that to get him drunk. She smiles “Why don't you join my upstairs so we can get to know each other better” He smiles “How can I refuse such and offer off a beautiful lady” She chuckles “How indeed”.

She turns to the barman “Bring up two bottles of that vodka plus two bottles of Champagne” The barman nods “Yes boss” Eren plays along “This is your place” She smiles “Yes it is” Eren looks around “Nice place” She smiles and takes his hand “Come on” She literally pulls him up the stairs not that he held back much. When they get upstairs Reiner and Bertoldt stand up and Reiner walks over “Hands up let me search you” Eren lets him search not that he does a very good job of it. He turns to Annie “He's clean” Eren smirks and thinks to himself if only you knew. Eren takes a seat and Annie climbs into his lap and immediately starts snogging him. Reiner and Bertoldt just laugh maybe she does this often. Annie stops kissing Eren and looks at them “Shut up” She turns back to Eren “So what brings you to Russia sexy” Eren smiles “I'm a tourist always wanted to visit Moscow” She smiles “I like tourists so where you from” He smiles “Germany” She turns to Reiner and Bertoldt “Hey guys a fellow countryman” They just smiles and start looking out onto the club like she did earlier. Just then the barman comes upstairs with two bottles of vodka and two bottles of Champagne. They all start drinking together the four of them finish off one of the bottles of Vodka and a bottle of the Champagne.

She hasn't stopped kissing him since he sat down which is fine with him she's a beautiful women and a great kisser. She stops kissing him for a minute and smiles “Let's go upstairs to my room” He nods “OK” She smiles and looks at Reiner and Bertoldt “You two follow us but bring the vodka you can drink it but stay in the main room me and” She turns to Eren he smiles “Erik Yanzer” She smiles “Me and Erik here are going to fuck. Like earlier she grabs his hand again and drags him upstairs they grab the bottles and follow. They sit down in her front room and start drinking and playing cards whilst Eren and Annie head into her bedroom. Within a minute of getting on they've already naked and kissing again. Eren picks her up and carries her to the bed and lies her down then he climbs on then sticks his cock in her and they start humping away. He pulls the gun off his back and uses the tape to stick it under the bed she didn't even notice.

(Mikasa's POV) 

Mikasa has her scope on Annie she's about to shoot her when she sees he's pulling a man up the stairs behind her she stops immediately as she feels she's seen him before but she can't remember where or when. She watches as within a minute of her closing the bedroom door her and the guy are both naked and are now fucking she smiles the guy has a great body he has a few scars also. She opens up comms in her earpiece “Petra she's fucking some guy I'll have to wait” Petra smiles “Is he cute” Mikasa smiles “Fuck yea I'll wait until he leaves I don't kill innocents if I can help it” Petra replies “And if he doesn't leave” Mikasa sighs “Then he'll be collateral damage shame though he's hot.”

(Eren's POV)

There still going at it well they've already done it once now they’re going at it again. Eren' enjoying himself and so is she when they both climax for the second time. Annie who was on top the second time climbs off him she kisses him then smiles “I'm taking a shower feel free to drink some of the Champagne” Eren just nods he pretends to be exhausted but as soon she hears running water he jumps out of bed and starts to get dressed then he reaches under the bed and pulls off the tape and goes into his coat and pulls out the silencer attachment and puts it on the gun.

(Mikasa's POV)

Meanwhile Mikasa smiles “There going at it again” Petra laughs “You wish it was you he was fucking don't you” Mikasa smiles “I wouldn't say no “Petra replies “What's happening now” Mikasa looks down the scope “She's heading into the shower and he's getting dressed not one to wait around it seems wait what's he doing” Petra replies “What's he doing” Mikasa's stunned “Fuck he's pulled a gun from under the bed now he's fitting a silencer attachment to the gun and he's watching Annie now he's checking the clip and crap he's heading into the other room.”

(Eren's POV)

Eren looks on Annie she's still taking a shower he kind of wants to go back in there and fuck her in the shower he's never done that before it's a shame she has to die well in a way it is she's an Arm's dealer and deserves to die but it's still a shame someone as beautiful as her has to die. He checks the clip is full why wouldn't it be but he still does it. He then walks into the other room Reiner and Bertoldt have their backs to him so he just shoots them in the back of the head.

(Mikasa' POV)

Mikasa's stunned she never expected this “He's just taken out her henchman by shooting them in the back of the head do you think it's him”Petra replies “Who” Mikasa sighs “The Reaper” Petra replies “ If it's him you'll know soon enough he always leaves a calling card the Grimreaper from what I've heard”.

(Eren's POV)

After shooting both Reiner and Bertoldt he returns to Annie's room he pulls up a chair and sits down and waits for Annie to get out of the shower. It doesn't take long Annie comes out and smiles “Done already” Eren smiles “Unfortunately” She sits down on the bed “Come on one more fuck” Eren pulls shows her his silencer and she freezes “I'm afraid not I was tempted to join you in the shower never fucked in the shower before but I'm afraid that won't be happening Annie Leonhart” She's speechless then she clears her throat “Who are you” Eren smiles “That's a good question exactly who am I well I go by many names but I'll give you one you've probably heard of The Reaper” Her mouth drops open “Shit” He smiles “Shit indeed your arms dealing days are over Annie it's a shame though you were the best sex I've ever had” She sighs “How are you going to kill me” He smiles “Well I'm supposed to throw you off your balcony dead or alive it matters little to me what do you prefer”.

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa's watching all what's going on then she remembers him she passed him earlier that evening on her bike she sighs “Petra he was her earlier I saw him when I arrived and found a place to kill her he must have been here for the same reason” Petra replies “More than likely so what's he doing now” Mikasa replies “He’s talking to her she looks scared and who wouldn't be” Petra replies “Why is he talking to her” Mikasa sighs “That I don't know but he just pointed to the balcony so that might be something “Petra replies “I wonder what he's up to” Mikasa shrugs “We'll find out soon”.

(Eren's POV)

Annie sighs “Well do I have to die”Eren smiles “No Annie my organisation just sent me here just to scare you YES your dead already now I ask you again over the balcony dead or alive” She sighs “Dead” Eren tosses her his gun then pulls out two guns from his coat “Reiner really didn't look hard enough now I'd think twice before you try anything stupid now shoot yourself” She looks at him “Your cold” He smiles “I'm death and you’re a terrorist get on with it”.

(Mikasa's POV)

She looks shocked “He just tossed her his silencer ”Petra replies “He did what” Mikasa sighs “He passed her his silencer then pulled out two more guns” Petra sighs “Why” Mikasa shrugs “Beats me this is all so weird maybe he's giving her the chance to go out fighting that's odd with her training”.

(Eren's POV)

Eren sighs “Tell me Annie why go from being a highly decorated Spetsnaz officer to an arms dealer” She sighs “Does it really matter” He shrugs “Not really well hurry up I'll give you to the count of three then I'll shoot you ONE, TWO,..” She shoots herself in the head before he gets to three.

(Mikasa's POV)

She's shocked this is so fucked up “She just blew her brains out” Petra replies “Not usually his way maybe he had a soft spot for her but I doubt that he's a cold hearted bastard from all reports I've heard” Mikasa nods “Well it's over now wait what is he doing now”

(Eren's POV)

Eren walks over to her and checks her she's dead he closes her eyes then picks her up and walks over to the balcony he looks around then just tosses her off the edge then goes back inside.

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa just watches The Reaper if it was him throw her of the roof. Petra replies “What's he done” Mikasa doesn't reply at first “He just closed her eyes then picked her up and walked over to the balcony and threw her over the edge ”Petra’s shocked “Are you serious why would he do that” Mikasa agrees with her “Maybe that was his instructions him pointing to the balcony earlier makes sense she had to go over dead or alive so he gave her a choice go over dead or alive she chose death” Petra sighs “I'd say death also” Mikasa nods “I agree”.

(Eren's POV)

After he went back inside he started wiping down everything he touched he also uses the toilet he then washes his hands and dries them then he grabs a bag and puts the soap and towel in the bag. He drinks the Champagne then puts that in the bag also as well as the empty bottle of Vodka that Reiner and Bertoldt must have finished whilst they were going at it he places a Grimreaper card on her bed and beside both Reiner and Bertoldt and one more on the front door. The he opens the door with the bag and leaves the room.

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa watches him as he cleans the room's “He's cleaning the room's he was in standard procedure I take it” Petra nods “Yea he's a legend for a reason” Mikasa sighs “If he was seen by anyone he'll have to kill whoever saw him” Petra sighs “Your correct and unlike you The Reaper it is him right” Mikasa nods “Yes he placed four cards of the Reaper on Annie's bed besides her henchman and on the door” Petra sighs “Unlike you The Reaper kills whoever he wants”.

(Eren's POV)

After leaving the room h heads down to the VIP area. The barman from before is there Eren stops next to him “Is this everything from when I was here” The barman smiles “Yes everything is here why” Eren smiles “Put everything in a bag” The barman looks at him and raises an eyebrow “Why” Eren smiles and pulls out 50 euro's. The barman smiles “I'll get a bag” Eren waits for him to return then watches as the barman puts everything in the bag then passes it to Eren “You weird sir” Eren shrugs “Where are the bins” The barman looks weird but he's been drinking so he just shrugs “Follow me” Eren follows him then when they get outside Eren shoots him with the silencer in the back on the head then just leaves him and goes back inside and goes into the main office and rips out the tape and snaps the tape places the pieces in the bag and leaves. He walks down to the docks and finds a few bricks puts them in each bag and then tosses the bags into the water and they sink then he just walks off.


	3. Crazy Scientist Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy violence and some smut well more fluff

(Mikasa's POV)

A month after she saw The Reaper in action she has a new assignment this time in England her target is Hangi Zoe to most people she's just a normal science professor at Harvard University but that's only one job she does the reason she's targeted to die is because of of her other activities she's been experimenting with diseases all types. She works for whoever pays her she gives the anything they ask for. There was a rumour a terrorist cell used biological warfare to kill four rebel camps and three villagers that were helping the rebels. Mikasa's been sent to kill her she's using the alias Mary Adams this time around. When she arrives in London she uses her phone “Petra speak to me” Petra replies “OK Mikasa Hangi works at Harvard University but today she's not there she's currently on holiday from what I hear but she has other plans. Hangi is completely insane or crazy pretty much the something whereas she's concerned. And here's the part you won't like she's a lesbian she picks up women every night she seems to enjoy sex a lot are you sure you want to you know” Mikasa smiles “Have sex with her”Petra smiles “Well yea” Mikasa sighs “Whatever it takes to get close to her right” Petra smiles “I'd never do that sex with guys yes sex with women I'll pass”.

Mikasa sighs “I don't like it either to be honest but it's the only way right” Petra smiles “Well have fun then Mikasa” Mikasa sighs “You think I want some crazy lesbian scientist anywhere near me this is business nothing more” Petra sighs “I'm sorry poor choice of words do what you need to do”

(Eren's POV)

Eren arrives in London he gets his and walks out of the airport when his phone rings he answer it “What Armin” Armin sighs “Come on Eren lighten up” Eren sighs “Armin in the last three days I've had three assignments one in Greece a serial rapist then over to Australia to stop a group of crazed ladies who run a satanic cult sacrificing anyone they find and now I'm here to kill a fucking lesbian Mr Moroe so don't expect me to lighten up OK” Armin laughs down the phone “But you love killing” Eren nods “I do but I still need breaks it's Friday I've been all over the damn place this week then after this damn assignment your sending me to Las Vegas to take down a crime syndicate I need a fucking weeks break” Armin sighs “I'll talk to Erwin he has to know your tired now onto the matter at hand” Eren sighs “Fine my names Ethan York wait how is this going to help me get close to a fucking lesbian” Armin smiles You have to join one of her lectures and get close to her tell her you work for one of her overseas clients or something like that then if she bites your in and you can kill her simple” Eren smiles “I'm glad you have a brain” Armin smiles “Me to or I'd be a zombie“ Eren smirks “Any rumours about the other side” Armin smile “Rumour has it there sending in Blackwidow” Eren smiles “The big gun impressive well if Blackwidow wants to fuck a women she can” Armin smiles “I heard after that arms dealer assignment you had a four way” Eren smiles “Five way and that was fun Russian women no how to fuck” Armin smiles “You must have been tired afterwards or are you the same as you are with alcohol where you can keep going and going” Eren smiles “Shut up I'll keep in touch” He sighs and starts walking after a while he sits down on a bench across from a park he sees four kids picking on a smaller boy and he remembers back to his past before he became an Assassin where seven boys picked on him until they paid the price.

11 years earlier

It had been a month since he joined the orphanage he still didn't interact with any of the other kids the older kids called Eren names but he just smiled at them or ignored them. It came to a point where they thought they should pick on the new blood more fool them. They'd trip him up or steal there food an Mrs Brzenska would let them do it he hated that bitch. He's just get up and smile at them and at Mrs Brzenska it unnerved everyone. They'd finally had enough so one night they dragged him out of bed and dragged him down into the basement they set up a tripod and set up a video camera they were going to film Eren's humiliation. They started pushing him around calling him more names not that he cared what they said until they stepped over the line one of them laughed and said his parents probably faked there deaths just to get away from him. He got mad at that he looked around there was seven of them but that wouldn't matter one of the kids threw a punch at Eren's face but Eren grabbed his hand brought him forward and headbutted him then flipped him over and got him in an armbar and and kept pulling until his arm broke. The rest of the kids were stunned. Eren got up One down six to go.

Eren then ran towards one of the boys and with one kick to his knee he shattered the boy knee Two down. Eren then tripped one boy up as he was trying to run away. Eren grabbed his legs and kept slamming them onto the ground until both of his legs broke. Three down He grabbed the next boy and grabbed hold of his hands and twisted them until both his hands and fingers broke Four down. The next kid tried catching Eren off guard but Eren grabbed his fist and opened his hand breaking all his fingers then punching him in the nose breaking it. Five down. The last two were panicking now one of them picked up a plank of wood and tried hitting Eren with it but Eren ducked and the other kid got hit in the face causing his nose to break. Eren then grabbed the plank of wood and kicked the boy in the balls. He took the plank of wood from the boy and started beating him with it until he as unconscious. The last boy who'd been hit in the face staggered up Eren ended up grabbing him by the hair and he brought the boys face down on his knee. 

They were all down when Rico came downstairs to see what was going on she saw them all either unconscious or crying out in pain she then looked who had done it and was shocked to see it was Eren. He smiled “That was fun” He then just walks past her and goes back to bed. The kids never came near him again after they came back from hospital they didn't go no near him nobody did and that suited Eren just fine his own room-mate moved into another. So Eren had his own room now. His life changed a month earlier and two days later his life changed again. A man came to visit Eren personally his name was Erwin Smith. Whilst the kids tried humiliating Eren they were the ones humiliated. Erwin had seen the video several times and came to give Eren an opportunity he couldn't refuse.

Eren's woken up by Rico he glares at her “What do you want bitch” Since that day she saw Eren she's shit scared of him with good reason he told her that her time would come and she now believes him. Before she can reply to Eren, Erwin walks into the room he looks at Eren then Rico “Two cups of Tea please Mrs Brzenska” He turns to Eren “What do you have” Eren doesn't know what's going on but he replies “Tea milk one sugar”Erwin smiles and turns to Rico “Make that two of that “ She walks away. They wait for the tea's Eren only gets the man's name that's all. Rico brings the tea's and then quickly hurries off” They drink the tea's then they talk. Erwin smiles “I've heard about you Eren Yeager the Psycho Boy who broke a social workers hand because she wouldn't let go of your arm so you broke her hand with one twist then of course the big finale that amazing show of force against seven boys” Eren looks confused”How do you know about that or the other thing.”

Erwin smiles “I know about the social worker incident because my admin team hacked into the feed after I saw the video of you dismantling those seven boys apparently they tried humiliating you by posting you getting beat up online unfortunately they paid the price as you best them up instead the video has been banned now of course to violent I'm told but before it was closed it had five million hits worldwide” Eren laughs “You serious” Erwin smiles “I've seen it several times myself that's when I found the feed in the police station where did you learn to fight your what 11 years old” Eren nods “Yes I'm 11 and Kung Fu movies, and wrestling and other movies I guess”. Erwin smiles Wonderful well Eren do you want to get out of here”Eren smiles “And go where” Erwin smiles”Work for me of course” Eren laughs “I'm 11” Erwin smiles Mr Yeager do you know what an Assassin is” Eren nods “Yes someone who kills people.”

Erwin smiles “Exactly well I run an assassin group I guess you can call it. I know what you can do I want you I'll train you up teach you how to use weapons such as knives, swords, spears, bows, axes, plus even guns all types of them I'll even let you train to use a garrotte wire”. Eren smiles “You want me to kill people” Erwin smiles”Yes” Eren smiles”Then let's go when I'm trained that bitch is my first kill” Erwin smiles”We only kill bad people” Eren smirks “She is a bad person she let them attack me some night's I wouldn't even eat” Erwin smiles “She still does that” Eren smiles “Well not since I beat the crap out of those seven boys” Erwin nods “Grab your things” Eren nods and bags up his meagre belongings then follows Mr Smith downstairs he stops next to Rico “I'll be back I owe you one” He then laughs and leaves the orphanage and gets into Erwin's SUV”.

Real time

Eren's brought out of his day dreaming when it starts to rain. Eren gets up and starts making his way to the university he hates coming to England it's always raining but he has a job to do shame his clothes are soaked through though.

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa's walking past Harvard university when it starts to rain she sighs she hates coming to England it's always raining it should be renamed at Rainland she runs to her rented car and gets in unfortunately the damage has been done and she's already soaked through she turns on the heater full blast but she's still shivering. She thinks back a month to when she saw The Reaper up close it's weird for her she's in awe of him with maybe a weird sort of crush added into the mix which is just bizarre she saw him through Mrs Leonhart off the balcony she saw nothing in his eyes yes of course she saw his green eyes but his eyes were expressionless. She also saw what he did to the barman a bullet to the back of the head a reasonable precaution in a way but he seems to not care about collateral damage does he not have any emotions whatsoever. Apart from being in awe and a weird crush on him she's also starting to feel sorry for him it makes her sad to think that he's so cold he lives up to his name of course he's cold and calculating, remorseless and a dangerous individual who she'd rather never face as an enemy. She's heard about what he's done this week alone in Greece he killed well more like butchered a serial rapist he cut off the man's dick and made him swallow it apparently this individual has been raping people for over 20 years and has apparently raped over 50 people of both sexes well he did until The Reaper got him he was stabbed 50 time probably one stab for each victim. Then there was Australia and the female Satanist cult sacrificing anyone they wanted well until The Reaper got to them there was 20 of them and he cut off all 20 of there heads and placed them on spikes that was around there compound. She admires him greatly but there's just something about him that makes her sad she's only been doing this job for four years just how long has be being doing it to kill over 1100 people it must have been longer then her.

She has to stop thinking about him she has a job to do she needs to get a nice dress to seduce Hangi Zoe the thought sickens her but she starts the car she looks up and sees a man walking across the road oblivious of the rain plus he's only wearing a t-shirt and Jeans which already seemed to be stuck to him she smiles “Idiot” She drives off.

(Eren's POV)

Eren's soaked through he should have worn more appropriate clothing for this fucking country but no he's wearing a t-shirt and Jeans and right now they happen to be stuck to his skin he doesn't care about rain. When he gets to the university he finds out Hangi's classes have been cancelled for the week as she's on holiday he sighs and rings Armin “What's up” Eren shivers “I'm fucking soaked through I'm cold and tired and Hangi's classes have been cancelled for the week” Armin sighs “Well she picks up women also every night apparently she's kind of a sexaholic” Eren groans “Fucking hell fine I'll look at nightclubs but stop sending to fucking England OK it's always fucking raining.”

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa buys a nice red dress she tries it on and she likes the dress she's keep it. She looks beautiful in the dress but what she has to do makes her cringe it's the worst part of her job it's now night-time she walks into the bar Hangi frequents and sees her immediately and she shivers.


	4. Crazy Scientist Part 2

(Eren's POV)

Eren's been searching for four hours for Hangi he finally finds her in a bar he's about to approach her when a beautiful women walks in she's wearing a beautiful red dress she kind of reminds her of Annie from a month ago although the dress isn't as revealing there is also something strangely familiar about her she's very beautiful she's Japanese he's slept with a few of them. He's also killed a few of them over the years. Something about her makes him stop in his tracks no women's ever made him confused before. He watches her as she goes over to the bar and orders a drink. It doesn't take long for Hangi to notice the women she starts to walk to over to the women. He'll follow them wherever they go and strike when he can for some reason he'd hate to have to kill the women in the red dress usually he'd have no problems killing innocents but there's just something about her and he'd rather not kill her.

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa slowly walks into the bar she can feel everyone staring at her she doesn't mind really she knows she's beautiful. As she gets to the bar she orders a whisky she'll need it. At the corner of her eye she sees Hangi. And it looks like Hangi's noticed her also. Hangi walks over to her “buy me a drink beautiful” Mikasa cringes but smiles “What do you want then” Hangi smiles “What I want can wait but for now a glass of white wine.” Mikasa nods “Sure” Hangi gets her drink and they start drinking after a few drink Hangi makes her move “Why don't we go back to my place I have champagne” Mikasa smiles “OK lets go” As there walking out Mikasa sees a familiar face in a mirror she turns around and looks straight into the eyes off The Reaper she's shocked what is he doing here it can't be a coincidence he also looks tired but who wouldn't be after travelling all over the world this week. Then she looks at Hangi and then back at him he must be here to kill Hangi. He seems to be staring at her like he knows her can it be possible he's seen her before. If he knows who she is will he still try and kill Hangi this is not what she wanted if he has to he'll kill her also. She looks at Hangi who's getting her coat then looks back but he's gone she sighs then follows Hangi.

(Eren's POV)

Eren watches Hangi drool over the women in the red dress it's revolting he notices that maybe the women doesn't really want to be there it's confusing to him. Then he sees them start to leave be continues to watch them. Then something strange happens and the women in the red dress looks straight at him like she knows him or something something is bugging him she seems familiar like he's seen her before but where and when. She turns back to Hangi and he leaves he heads to the bathroom he washes his face then it hits him he's seen her twice now the first time a month ago she was the hot women on the motorbike then today and running to her car to get out of the rain. Then he remembers what Armin said earlier about there rivals sending Blackwidow could that women be her. He knows about her she's very talented he's heard she's killed about 500 people so she's talented she knows how to kill then it hits him she's going to fuck Hangi the thought is kind or arousing but also kind of sickening and makes him cringe.

(Mikasa's POV)

They get back to Hangi's as soon as they enter her house Hangi takes Mikasa's hand and pulls her into her bedroom. She pushes Mikasa onto the bed then she sticks her hands up Mikasa's dress and pulls down her panties. Mikasa has her eyes closed she can't believe this is happening. Hangi leans down and starts licking Mikasa's pussy. Mikasa can feel Hangi's tongue exploring her pussy the though it making her sick. She lies back and even though it's revolting but for some reason it kinds feel of nice in some weird sick way. She bites her lower lip then she thinks about what happened at the bar She can't get the look he had on his face out of her mind the look he gave her wasn't a blank look like when he threw Annie off the balcony this look was different a look of desire did he want to fuck her or something. She smiles then reaches into her hair and pulls out two needles she sits up and puts a needle in each hand then she rams them into both sides of her neck. Hangi falls onto the floor she looks at Mikasa as she's choking on her own blood. Mikasa pulls up her panties and looks down at Hangi who's barely alive she smiles”Poor Hangi Zoe Crazy mad scientist not going to help terrorists now are you. Know that you died at the hands of Blackwidow”. Hangi's eyes open at recognition of the name before her eyes cloud over and she breaths no more.

(Eren and Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa's looking down at Hangi when she hears laughing she looks around at the door but nobodies there then she looks at the window and sees The Reaper sitting in the windowsill grinning at her. She can't believe he's this close to her he could have killed her and she would have had no idea. He smiles “I thought for a second your was going to allow her to make you cum you seemed to be enjoying it right up until you stabbed her through the neck carotid artery am I right”. Mikasa's stunned he's talking to her but why she smiles “Yes the carotid artery was severed”. He smiles “Nice so you was there a month ago to kill Annie I saw you on the Motorbike” She smiles “yes I was there but I saw you fuck her twice then killed her after killing her cronies” Eren nods “Yes I did” He's about to leave when she calls to him “Wait” He turns back and she sighs “Why throw her off the balcony” He smiles “Orders alive or dead she goes off the balcony she chose to die I'd go that way also” She smiles “You look tired” He smiles “Wouldn't you be after three missions all over the world now as you did this one I'm off again” She nods “Don't you rest” He yawns”I try to but it's not always easy I hate flying so I can never sleep on the plane I prefer trains I can sleep on them” She smiles “How old are you” He sighs “Why all the questions” She smiles “I'm curios” He yawns again “I'm 22” She nods “So why did the barman have to die” He raises a eyebrow “He saw me so he had to die collateral damage and all that” She nods “And if I was an innocent would you have killed me”. 

He yawns “Do you want me to kill you” She smiles “No” He smiles “So would you have let her make you cum” She smiles”We'll never know will we” He chuckles “So have you been seduced by women before” She smiles “It's not something I like doing so how long have you been an assassin” He sighs “You ask to many questions were rivals remember” She smiles “I've been doing it for four years” He nods “Oh really I was recruited when I was 11 killed my first person at 12” She's shocked “So young what do your parents think or do they know” He sighs “There dead so no idea” She sighs “I'm sorry wait you said you was recruited” He nods “I did after my parents died I was sent to an orphanage but I was a messed up kid my boss saw a video of me beating the shit out of seven kids the video has five million hits before it was banned to violent I'm told. My first kill was the bitch who ran the orphanage you should have seen the look on her face when I came for her it was priceless I told her I'd be coming for her. You should watch the video if you can find it. It might make you laugh it sure made me laugh when I saw it me dishing out pain to them was a thrill”. 

Before she can say a word he's gone. She's shocked recruited at 11 killed his first person at 12 1125 death's he's one scary guy. She sighs then her earpiece comms turns on and Petra speaks “We heard what he just said so did Levi he's a fucked up kid oh and I've found the video he mentioned I watched it and damn it's brutal” Mikasa sighs “Why did he attack them” Levi speaks “He didn't well he kind of did they were pushing him around calling him names it was only when they mentioned his parents faking there deaths to get away from him that he acted he put seven boys in the hospital with multiple broken bones”Mikasa nods “Was he telling the truth about the hits” Levi nods “He was five million hits it's 11 years old now if it would have stayed up could have been the 50 million hits” Mikasa nods “He seems to be overworked” Levi nods “His boss must trust him but yes four jobs in a week is insane.”

(Eren's POV)

After he climbed out of the window he walked away he walks back to the safe house and the calls Armin. Armin smiles “Is she dead” Eren yawns “Yea but Blackwidow got her I saw what she did very violent well I'm going to get some sleep off to Vegas tomorrow right” Armin smiles “Actually no I spoke to Erwin he's giving you two full days off so get some sleep” Eren nods “Well that's good I can sleep for two days then get a plane the morning after” Armin smiles”SO is she pretty” Eren yawns again “Who” Armin smiles “Blackwidow” Eren smiles “Oh yea she was smoking hot wearing a nice red dress very sexy she seems to have a great body” Armin laughs “Well that's nice well get some sleep Eren” Eren nods “Will do and text me the info on my next assignment”Armin nods “I'll do that” Eren smiles “And don't send me to England again” Armin smiles “Goodnight Eren”.Eren closes the phone and lies down on the bed and takes off his shirt and trousers and lies on the bed in his boxers he smiles “She really was beautiful even more beautiful then Annie and she was the most beautiful women he's ever seen but Blackwidow she was more beautiful and probably deadly it's strange though for some reason he wants her to taste her amazing body he's been with plenty of women over the years but none of them other then Annie and now Blackwidow ever made him want to fuck them. It was also weird why she kept on asking him questions and also weird why he answered her he has no friends although Armin might be classed as one but Blackwidow was different he felt he could talk to her which is just weird there rivals after all he'll probably never see her again and for some reason that kind of makes him sad. He closes his eyes and within a few minutes he's asleep he must have been more tired then he thought but it's probably jet lag but who cares he has two whole days to sleep.


	5. The Syndicate And The Politician Part 1

(Eren's POV)

After being told to rest Eren did just that slept so much when he woke up on Saturday morning it's 7am he climbs out of bed and gets dressed he grabs his gear and leaves in a way he's glad he never killed Hangi he was having a hard time thinking of how to kill her he goes over the road to a cafe and gets a Sausage and Bacon Barm with Brown sauce and a cup of tea he sits down and waits for his food and yet again he thinks about his past Blackwidow asking him about his age and when he was recruited has made him think of the past this time.

11 Years Ago

Eren's standing in front of his trainer Hannes it's 7am he's still half asleep and so he's easily dropped on his ass. Hannes shouts at him”Get your ass up soldier” Eren pulls himself up and glares at Hannes who smiles “Yes use that anger and attack me” Eren smiles and launches himself at Hannes he tries to grab him but Hannes is a veteran and easily drops Eren on his ass time and time again the last time he stays on the floor. Hannes glares at him “Who gave you permission to lie on your ass were not tired are we” Eren smiles “Never” Hannes nods “Then get up solider” Eren pulls himself up and they continue fighting.

10 Years Ago

Eren's now 12 years old he's trained his body to hurt people to kill them without remorse. He's been trained to use all types of weapons melee and all types of guns. He's been trained into not getting attached he's been told everything is a weakness and that he has to cleanse the world of evil people. Eren stands in Erwin's office Erwin smiles “So you ready for your first assignment” Eren shrugs “You think I'm ready” Erwin nods “We have nothing to teach you do you have an assignment in mind Eren nods “Isn't that your job” Erwin smiles “Surely you haven't forgotten” Eren smiles “Rico Brzenska” Erwin smiles “Usually I don't allow personal grudges but I'll make an exception kill her how you want” Eren smiles “Understood” Eren smiles he's been waiting for this moment since she started hitting him on the back with that belt so he's going to have fun that's certain. He leaves the compound the first time in since he was brought there. Luckily he knows where he's going he stops outside the orphanage and looks up nothing much has changed he sees people walking down the street so he hides in the shadows until there gone. He goes to the front door he only has one target Rico and he's going to enjoy this. He uses his lock picking skills and manages to open the door. He steps inside and it's quiet well it is midnight.

He knows where her room is so he makes his way upstairs without making a noise he slowly opens her door he looks around nobody comes out so he slips into her room. He approaches her she's asleep he smiles not for long. He stands beside her he leans down and whispers in her ear “I've come for you” She opens her eyes and immediately recognition crosses her face he smiles “Rico Brzenska I've been training for a whole year I'm 12 now I'm an Assassin now and my boss thinks I'm ready sad news for you is you will be my first victim”He grabs her hair and pulls her out of her bed. She begs him “Eren I'm sorry let me go please” He smiles “I told you I'd get you back didn't I” He pulls her up “Walk” She's scared “Where are we going” He smiles “You'll see soon enough” He pushes her to the door”Open it” She opens it and he pushes her out he's wearing a mask so nobody but Rico will know who he is. He pushes her to the stairs when they get to the top of the stairs he smiles “Turn and face me” She knows where she is and can guess what he's going to do. She looks at Eren “Eren please your not a killer don't do this” He smiles “When I kill you I will be” He kicks her in the stomach and she falls backwards down the stairs. He slowly looks around nobody's come out so he smiles and follows her down the stairs. 

When she hits the bottom she tries to stand but her legs are broken so she starts crawling to the front door how she's going to open the door is beyond her she's just trying to getaway from him. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and starts following her. He opens his bag and pulls out a twix and starts eating it. He smiles “Where are you going Rico” He looks up the stairs again still nothing he walks up to her and kicks her hands away so she falls on her face she's crying “Please Eren” He smiles “To late for begging the Reaper has come for you” He smiles “The Reaper I like the sound of that the Reaper has his first victim. He plants his knee in her back and grabs her head and with one twist breaks her neck. He smiles and looks down “You died the moment you pissed me off” He opens his bag again and pulls out a pack of cards he's confused until he looks at the Joker card which for some reason is the Grimreaper he smiles and places it on her back. It's a silly thing to do but he's 12 what does he care. He looks upstairs again still nothing they either saw something or they know not to leave there rooms. He smiles and leaves the Orphanage for the last time.

Real time

He's snapped out of his memory when a plate is placed in front of him he smiles “Thank You” He quickly eats the food it takes nice actually he pays the bill. The food was £3.50 a bit expensive but oh well he left £5 any ways and then left. He hails a taxi and gets in and goes to the airport. When he gets out with his bags he groans he's happy to be leaving England with it's dreadful weather but he has to get a plane again “He sighs “Fucking aeroplanes”. 

(Eren And Mikasa's POV)

He hears someone laugh behind him and turns around and comes face to face with Blackwidow again. He sighs “What do you want” She smiles “A new assignment in America how about you” He sighs “Same” She smiles he's confused why does she keep smiling what's there to smile about. “You look rested” He nods “I had two days off” She nods “You needed it after all those assignments you've had this week you do still look a bit tired though” He sighs “I have a new assignment and you” She smiles “The same” He nods “So who's your assignment”She chuckles “Why should I tell you we could be after the same person”He smiles “If it's Jean Kirstein he's all yours”. 

She smiles “Not given that assignment then” He smiles “Oh I was asked about it but my assignment is against bigger fish” She nods “I see well have fun then” He smiles “I always do so how are you supposed to kill him if I may ask” She smiles “Well I'm supposed to fuck him then kill him however I want” He smiles “Your supposed to fuck him aye have fun trying” He walks away leaving her confused so she catches up to him “What's that supposed to mean have fun trying. He looks at her and grins “He's gay”She looks shocked she wasn't told that vital bit of information. He smiles “Wasn't told about that aye kind of vital for the assignment don't you think you can still try I suppose” She smiles “The instructions were specific” He nods “Well as I said before good luck with that” She sighs “So who's your assignment against” He raises and eyebrow “Why should I tell you it could become your assignment and I'd rather not kill you for getting in the way.”

She smiles “Who says you can kill me” He smirks “Please I was training to kill and was killing whilst you was enjoying high school and college if you went and getting your first boyfriend giving your first blow job maybe and all that shit. I've killed 1125 people I think I'll manage” She sighs “Have you no soul no humanity” He raises his eyebrow at her “Happiness, Kindness, Love, Passion there all weaknesses they were beaten out of me” She sighs “That's so sad so you've never loved anyone” He looks at her “Love is a weakness remember I'll leave that to normal undamaged people” She sighs “I pity you” He sighs “Pity is a weakness I kill then I get another assignment and I kill again it's all I'm good for” He walks away to the checkout leaving her shocked.

(Mikasa's POV)

She watches him go and sighs he says everything's a weakness but the look in his eyes when he saw her was one of desire and he showed it also whilst he was fucking Annie last month. Petra comes on her earpiece “Wow that is so sad what did they do to him was he right though was you giving your first blow job whilst he was killing people”Mikasa smiles “I've never given one and don't intend to” Petra smiles “Well OK so you both have assignments in America and not the same one” Mikasa sighs “I know you heard what he said about Jean being gay why wasn't I told about that he knew” She sighs “I don't know how he knew I was as surprised as you were so what are you going to do.” Mikasa sighs “Improvise somehow I'll think of something on the plane have to go get my ticket will call you when I get to Vegas” Petra smiles “Wait whop do you think his assignment is” Mikasa starts walking as she's talking” Mikasa shrugs “All he said was a big fish could be anyone it's in America” Petra smiles “I doubt it's the Syndicate” Mikasa smiles “It would be insane to try that” Petra smiles “He is insane” Mikasa smiles “Who is” Petra sighs “The Reaper” She smiles “He is that well have to go at the checkout desk”. 

(Eren And Mikasa's POV) 

She buys her ticket and makes her way to her terminal she gets on her plane she puts her luggage in the compartment above her before she sits down shortly after a guy sits next to her he weighs like 500 pounds”She sighs then stands up she needs to find an empty seat to think as she stands up she sees The Reaper he's by himself and he has his eyes closed maybe he really doesn't like flying. She looks at the man next to her “Sorry I'm in the wrong seat can I get past” The man nods and slowly gets up and moves out of the way and she squeezes past his and gets out her luggage from the compartment then she walks over to The Reaper and puts her luggage in the compartment above them both and then sits beside him. He seems to notice someone's sat beside him there is two things he hates about flying number one is flying in general the other is having to sit with annoying passengers he ended up killing one old lady once because she wouldn't shut up about her damn dogs. He opens his eyes and sees it's Blackwidow she smiles at him and he sighs “You again” She smiles “Me again you said you hate flying and you could use the company your probably better company then my last companion” He sighs Usually he hates passengers but for some reason he doesn't mind talking to her that much. He looks where she's pointing and smirks “Now that would be uncomfortable next to him” She smiles “I know so we can talk on the plane it will help you relax” He looks at her “I'm not really that unsociable and I've killed a passenger next to me before and damn old lady who wouldn't shut up about her damn dogs”.

She smiles”I've had people like that before but we can talk about whatever you want”He looks at her “Whatever I want aye” She nods “So what do you want to talk about” He nods “OK why are two rival assassins talking to each other” She smiles “That's a good point I'm not sure really” He nods “OK how many people have you slept with” She chuckles “That's a good one lets see 25 men and three women I prefer men though one girl in college and two assignments and you” He smiles “So what's it like fucking a women” She smiles “It's nice there called the fairer sex for a reason it's nice but I do prefer men I'm straight” He nods “OK I've slept with lets see 0 men and it will stay that number forever and women well including the five I slept in the six way and Annie last month I'd say 105 women altogether” She smiles “A six way so five girls and you wow you must have been tired afterwards” He smiles “Actually no I've been told I'm like the Duracell batteries I can keep going and going the same goes for drinking and yes it was after Annie” She smiles “Did you like Annie”He sighs “Yes she was very beautiful and sex with her was amazing” She nods “So endless sex and booze aye” He smirks “I guess” She smirks “Wait was this after Annie or before” He smiles “A day afterwards Russian women sure do love sex”. 

She smiles “Can I ask you something” He looks at her “What” She sighs “You said everything's a weakness but you enjoy sex that's passion” He nods “I guess your right” She smiles “And when you saw me in that red dress the look you gave me was one of desire like you wanted to fuck me” He stays quiet she smiles “Do you ever think of the past” He sighs “Well before the Annie assignment no but since then I have three times” She nods “What do you think of” He sighs “My first memory started when I saw that Annie had lost her parents I guess I sort of zoned out and thought about mine dying and how I was sent to the orphanage which sucked. The second memory was when I was in England I saw some kids picking on a smaller boy so I flashed back to well the video I mentioned and the third was this morning where I flashed back to my first kill when I was 12”.She sighs “That's sad don't you ever think back to happier times like when your parents were alive” He sighs “No it's like it was hidden in my subconscious only bad things I see I can't even picture there faces if someone showed me a picture of them I'd ask who they were when I close my eyes all I see is what I am The Reaper” He closes his eyes and sighs. She looks at him “That's sad so what's with the calling card” He smiles “I don't know really my boss gave me some cards and instead of the Joker card it was the Grimreaper so I guess it just stuck and I told my boss to call me the Reaper my first victim I placed a card on her back it was childish but I was 12 I guess it just kind of stuck with me and I always did it. She sighs”Do you fear death” He smiles “I am death why fear myself but to answer properly no I don't fear death everyone dies”.

She sighs “Your damaged” He sighs “I know” She stays quiet after that which seems to be good for the both of them. She can't believe him death seems to mean everything to him. She watches him he still has his eyes closed it seems like he's hiding something maybe his loneliness he probably doesn't talk to many people maybe he masks his loneliness by talking about killing and sex. He says they told him everything's a weakness but that's just not true he sleeps with women that's desire and he showed it when he saw her maybe deep down in his subconscious his humanity is still there hidden by all his anger and training. She smiles why does she even care about him but she knows the reason there's just something about him she's in a way enchanted by him in awe of him even though she knows who he is doesn't change the fact she said she'd sleep with him a month ago he's a handsome man he has no scars on his face his scars are buried deep inside him. The more she finds out about him the more sad it makes her he's a damaged man but that doesn't change the fact she wants to lean over and kiss him on the lips. As soon as the plane lands she stands up and grabs her bags and hurries off the plane. 

Whilst she was thinking about him he was thinking about her she's so strange to him she smiles a lot she talks to him like a normal person and what she said about desire yes he's slept with plenty of women but none of them have made him want them well except Annie the moment he first laid eyes on her he wanted her she was beautiful sex with her was amazing the best he's ever had that was kind of the reason he slept with her twice then there's Blackwidow she's even more beautiful then Annie and yes he did want to sleep with her when he saw her in that red dress if he was honest the more he sees her the more he wants her it's insane what is she doing to him he wanted to just drag her to the toilets and fuck her it's just weird he has to stop thinking about her he has a massive assignment The Syndicate will be one of his hardest assignments to date and he has to stop getting distracted by Blackwidow and her amazing body when he opens his eyes she's gone for some reason that makes him sad but he just stands up grabs his bags and leaves the plane.


	6. The Syndicate And The Politician Part 2

(Eren's POV)

Eren hasn't got to kill The syndicate until the evening he still haven't figured out how he's actually going to do this mission but he has most of the day to think about it he goes into a casino and goes straight to the bar he's a odd person usually beer messes with your head but with him he seems to think clearly after drinking. He sighs as every time he tries to think of something all he can think about it Blackwidow not romantic feelings more confused feelings she repeatedly talks to him and he doesn't know why but what is also more confusing is why he told her things about his past why did he do it it's true she seems to listen to him maybe it's just that he has nobody to really talk to other then Armin it's just weird though she's a rival to him. He then thinks of what he thought on the plane about wanting to take her into the plane toilets and fuck her he quickly tries to get that thought out of his head just then he has another flashback

7 Years Ago

Eren is now 15 he's already got 500 kills to his name he's known and feared by many although not many people actually know he's barely a teenager he kills without emotions he doesn't care if it's man or women if he's sent to kill them he kills them no questions asked. This time he's in Pakistan he's been sent here to kill a Tribal leader who's in hiding. The Tribal leader was trying to take over and he ended up killing a lot of innocent people who he thought was harbouring rebels who were against him he was wrong and he ended up killing a lot of UN aid workers so he fled the country and is now hiding in Pakistan which is why Eren is here. He's going by Elgar Yanshaki for someone so deadly it's funny that he can walk around freely without anyone knowing one of the most feared and dangerous Assassins is in there midst. It doesn't take long for Eren to find the man he must think he's safe he's dead wrong he's been told he can finally use the garotte he's been looking forward to using this for a while. He waits until it gets dark then he slips into the man's room. He checks to see if he's alone and he is that's good for the most part he doesn't care about killing innocents but his last assignment this bad man was always going to die but Eren never expected the guy to bring his little seven year old daughter with him. When Eren killed the guy he walked into her he told her to be quiet but she must have seen her father so she screamed and unfortunately Eren had to silence him he couldn't stop thinking about her for about two weeks it was also the only time he's ever apologized for killing someone. But this time the guy is by himself. He walks over to the bed grabs the man's head wraps the garotte around his neck and chokes him until he breathes no more Eren uses so much pressure that the man's head leaves his shoulders.

Eren's brought out of his trance by his phone going off he pulls the phone from his pocket he sees it's Armin and sighs “What” Armin smiles “Well hello to you to the reason I'm calling Is the boss confused as to why you and Blackwidow have been seen together several times” Eren sighs “How would he know my comms are off” Armin sighs “Your not going to like this but ever since Russia he's been having people follow you and they have told him that you and Blackwidow have crossed paths on more then one occasion and that on the ride to where you are now she sat next to you and you were talking” Eren's pissed that's uncalled for he sigh “I don't appreciate being followed I don't know why she talks to me and I can take care of myself” Armin nods “You don't need to tell me that or the boss he's just confused why your talking your rivals you shouldn't be talking to each other.” Eren sighs “Is that all” Armin sighs “Not exactly the boss wants to know who she's after if it's your target or not” Eren sighs “She's going after Jean Kirstein” Armin smiles “Wasn't you given that one” Eren sighs “Yes but I passed on the assignment you remember wh at happened the last time my assignment happened to be gay” Armin chuckles “Oh I remember alright as can over a hundred people in Rome who watched as the guy's guts and intestines were hanging out of him” Eren smiles “Yes I remember there was a lot of screaming” Armin sighs “Well that's no surprise so what does she have to do” Eren smiles “What I had to do seduce him” Armin chuckles “Well that will be intriguing how do you think she'll do it” Eren sighs “I don't care I have my own assignment remember” Armin nods “The Syndicate will be tough” Eren nods “I'm well aware but I can handle it goodbye Armin” Eren hangs up.

(Mikasa's POV)

After leaving The Reaper she now has to change her tactics and this sux why didn't Levi or Petra tell her that Vital bit of information. Reaper knew it's hard to believe Levi didn't and he wouldn't keep that from her. She opens up Comms “Petra any idea how I'm going to kill Jean he's gay he's not going to sleep with me” Petra sighs “I'm as surprised as you was so is Levi improvise I guess” Mikasa rolls her eyes “Thanks Petra for those great words of wisdom” She cuts off Comms and sighs.

(Eren's POV)

Eren's drunk enough he's not happy about being watched he looks around the bar is one of them in here right now watching him to see what he does. He leaves the bar and heads back to his room. He checks the dossiers of all the members The Leader Keith Shadis Ex Army, Mike Zacharias “Ex Army and muscle Marlowe Freundberg Ex boxer also muscle Ymir no last name known Ex dancer/stripper job in Syndicate Seductress” He looks at the face she looks pretty then he looks at the last dossier Connie Springer Tech Genius he reads Connie's profile skills Hacker, Forger, Gambler, Gluttony for food. Eren seems confused “Is that even a job” He sighs he still doesn't like being watched is there camera's in this room he goes back to Connie's profile he could be useful someday if the worst out come happens. He checks Connie's hangouts and sees a few places to look he gets some paper and jots them down then he leaves the room

(Eren And Mikasa's POV)

he's about to leave the hotel when he sees Blackwidow in the bar he's about to walk away he knows what might happen but when he sees the look on her face he sighs why is this women messing with his head. Now his boss knows about him talking with Blackwidow it's a bad idea to talk to her which is weird because without thinking he enters the bar he sits next to her at the bar not that she looks up from the counter. He smiles “You look confused” She looks up and is shocked to see him again she smiles “What brings you here” “He sighs “Well I saw you looking confused.” She sighs “I have a dilemma” He sighs “You're not the only one” She nods “What's your problem” He looks around nobodies watching them so he turns back to her “I'm being watched by my own people I have been since Russia” She smiles “Seriously but why” He looks around again then back to her “Because we keep bumping into each other” She nods “I see so why come talk to me” He shrugs “When I figure it out I'll let you know” She nods “You don't help yourself do you” He sighs “I don't like being watched I think that they think I might be compromised or something” She nods “So what are you going to do” He sighs “Make my own plans” She nods “Wouldn't it just be easier to stay away from me” He smiles “Probably it's complicated” She smiles “So what is your plans”. He sighs “Connie Springer”.

She seems to know the name She smiles “The name sounds familiar” He nods “The Syndicate Tech Guy” She smiles “So your assignment is The Syndicate” He sighs “Yes” She smiles “Your insane you know that even I wouldn't have attempted to take them down” He shrugs “Well if I have been compromised I have nothing to live for have nothing to lose if they think I'm compromised then my organisation will initiate Operation Seek And Terminate” She looks at him “What does that operation mean” He sighs “It means everyone in my organisation will come for me with one goal to kill me.” She's shocked ”That's insane they'd really do that” He nods “It's happened before” She nods “So what are you going to do something with Mr Springer I suppose”He nods “Connie is a compulsive gambler I will persuade him to work for me but I will only use him if I've been compromised” She sighs “But if your supposed to kill The Syndicate won't they know not all of them died” He sighs “I kill the rest then supply another body as Connie” She sighs “You'd kill an innocent” He sighs “I don't want to but I have little choice I need his expertise if they comes against me”She sighs “So how are you going to get close to them” He shrugs “Connie I hope besides there all gamblers so I'll sneak in and find them and kill them”She smiles “You think it's that easy they have plenty of Syndicate members”.

He smiles “I'll kill them if I have to” She nods “If you say so” He nods “So what about you have you figured out your little dilemma” She sighs “No” He smiles “You've never had to kill a gay person before” She smiles “I've killed gay people I've never had to sleep with them” He smiles “It's simple pay someone to sleep with Jean then kill him it's a high profile target I suggest you kill both of them” She sighs “I don't kill innocents” He stands up “Then think of something else” Then he leaves. Petra comes on to comms “I only heard the last bit but he makes a good point although he's right with a high profile target such as Politician Jean Kirstein I'd advice you killed him also it's never nice but it would be necessary this time” Mikasa sighs “I'll think of something” Petra sighs “Think quick tomorrow Mr Kirstein plans to do something that could damage what we do Levi says do what needs to be done but it must be done tonight”. Mikasa sighs “Understood” Petra goes and she sighs for some reason she's caring more about The Reaper then herself they'd really hunt him down. She sighs why does she even care there rivals after all. But deep down she knows that she does care it's weird but she likes him he told her he doesn't usually talk to many people well neither does she so she likes his company also she wants to make sure he survives in a way she cares about him.


	7. The Syndicate And The Politician Part 3

(Eren's POV)

After leaving Blackwidow he goes searching for Connie it takes him an hour he's either just missed him or he's not been there that day. He finally finds him at a casino where he's just lost big again and he's also drunk what do you expect though. He follows Connie upstairs then he waits for him to enter his room before he looks around nobodies around so he knocks on the door. Connie sounds drunk “What is it” Eren smiles “Security I have to talk to you” Connie opens the door a jar then Eren kicks the door in his face knocking him on his ass. Eren looks around then steps into the room and closes the door then he pulls out a knife and places it on Connie's throat Connie's eyes go wide open. Eren smiles “We need to talk” Connie nods “Who are you”. Eren smiles “You might have heard of me The Reaper” Connie freezes at that name he knows who he is and what he can do if he's here for him he's a dead man Connie replies “Are you going to kill me” Eren smiles “Depends on your answers” Eren moves the knife away “Take a seat” Connie quickly finds a chair “Answers to what” Eren swings a chair around and faces Connie “You know who I am” Connie nods “An Assassin and a legend at that we know all about you” Eren smiles “Do you now well I've been sent to kill the Syndicate but new developments have me alter my plans you see I'm being watched by my organisation and I don't like that so your going to work for me” Connie smiles “Oh Really”.

Eren waves the knife at Connie “Don't fuck with me Connie or I'll gut you from ear to ear then for wasting my time I'll visit Sasha now you wouldn't want that would you now you owe money money a considerable amount I can help you if you help me and one more wise crack and it will be your last” Connie is shit scared right now Sasha means to much to him he acts cocky when he's nervous but it seems That The Reaper doesn't fuck around he nods “I'm sorry I'm listening” Eren smiles “Well there are two choices I could either kill the people you owe money to or threaten them my calling card should suffice with a note. Of course death for them would be so much easier for the both of us” Connie nods “And why is that” Eren smiles “Let's just say my organisation might get suspicious so you supply me with fake passports to every country different names as it's highly possible if my organisation turns against me I'll need them” Connie nods “And why would they turn on you” Eren smiles “Lets just say me and Blackwidow have chatted and my boss doesn't like it and they think I might be compromised they will send everyone against me to hunt me down and kill me” Connie nods “And you want me to help you and have them after me also”.

Eren nods “I could always just kill you now I have been sent to kill the Syndicate after all”. Connie nods “OK you get my debtors off my back and I'll work for you” Eren smiles “You'd sell out The Syndicate” Connie smiles “Let's put it this way if the Reaper's after them there already dead am I right” Eren smiles “True” Connie nods “OK so you help me and I'll help you. Eren nods “I'll help you because I need your expertise but fuck with me and your girl Sasha Blouse might just eat the wrong thing” Connie's eyes go wide open “Don't hurt her” Eren smiles “She's very talented I'd hate to see her die and she won't well not by my hands not unless you try and fuck with me” Connie nods “Thank you” Eren smiles “Not everyone knows me properly they think I'm a cold hearted bastard who kills whomever I want an on occasions that is true but as you will work for me we won't have a problem will we”. Connie nods “Thank You” Eren smiles “So who do you owe money to” Connie sighs “Dot Pixie” Eren smiles “I see now The Syndicate where are they located and they better all be together it's time consuming to hunt them all down individually”. Connie nods “There at Venom The bosses place there in the basement it's where they do all there deals and stuff”. Eren nods “I see I'll find it” Connie nods “They play card games down there but they cheat they've never lost” Eren smiles “They will tonight permanently as for Dot Pixie I'll bring you his head will that suffice” Connie smiles “A picture will do” Eren nods “Very well he walks over to the door then turns around “Remember don't fuck with me if I found out you've met Sasha I'll kill you both her right in front of your eyes” Connie sighs “I'd never fuck with the Reaper” Eren nods”See that you don't”.

(Eren And Mikasa's POV)

He leaves the Casino and sees Blackwidow leaning against the wall he sighs “What do you want now you do realise what could happen” She nods “I do so did you find him” He nods “Going to kill Dot Pixie then he's mine then it's the Syndicate's turn to die”. She steps off the wall and walks with him “So what's Dot Pixie got to do with this” Eren smiles “Connie owes Dot money a lot of money so I kill him he's mine” She smiles “Your just going to walk into Dot's place” Eren nods “Yep I'll give them my card that should get me in then I'll kill Dot Pixie” She nods “And his men” He shrugs “I'll kill them if I have to”She nods “Your crazy you know that”.

He smiles “I know well have fun with Jean” She smiles “How about you help me and I'll help you” He sighs “I'm not going anywhere near him he's your target I have my own assignment” She sighs “I don't know what to do” He sighs “I told you what to do” She sighs “I know” He groans “Blackwidow we are rivals I have no reason to help you and the more times I talk to you the more chances are they'll think I'm compromised and you know what will happen then” She sighs “Mr Kirstein could jeopardise both out careers unless he's dead tonight” He sighs “For fuck's sake he's your fucking target your acting like a novice and not someone who's killed over 500 people you was willing to let that crazy bitch have her way with you improvise dammit” He walks off”.

(Mikasa's POV)

She sighs she knows deep down he's telling the truth she sighs and opens comms “Petra tell me where the gay community is in Vegas and make it ASAP” Petra gives her directions and she cuts comms. She finds the area pretty easy she sees one guy alone and approaches him “How would you like to make Five thousand for one thing” He smiles “Lady I'm gay” She rolls her eyes “I'm well aware I want you to seduce someone what's your name” The man looks confused then smiles “Names Marco Bott” She nods “Well Marco I want you to seduce Politician Jean Kirstein” Marco smiles “I've heard he's gay” She shrugs “You heard write so we have a deal” He nods “We do” He sticks out his hand. She smiles “I'll pass don't know where that's been He chuckles”Good point so where is he” She gives him the address and his room number and he smiles “I'll be back for the money”She smiles “I'll be close by” He nods and walks off. She sighs “So far so good” She follows him to the Hotel. She watches him as he goes into the hotel and she follows him in. She follows him to Jean's room and sees him knock then have a chat with someone probably Jean then he enters the room. She sighs and waits for him.


	8. The Syndicate And The Politician Part 4

(Eren's POV)

Eren locates Dot Pixie's headquarters a warehouse near the docks when he approaches the warehouse a man comes out Eren just pulls out a card and passes it to the man “Tell your boss the Reaper wants a word.” The man freezes “The Reaper” Eren glares at him “Did I stutter” The man nods and walks away. Eren follows him in there is 10 men there there not paying attention to him seems there all playing cards or something so he pulls out two silencers and starts shooting them they don't know what hit them. He then follows where the man went in Dot Pixie looks up “Shit” Eren smiles “Shit indeed” He shoots the messenger then just shoots Dot in the face he takes a picture of his face on his phone. He looks around and sees gas canisters so he starts pouring gas all over the dead men and all over the building then when he gets to the entrance he lights a match and tosses it inside then he walks away and the warehouse explodes.

(Mikasa's POV)

She's still waiting then the man leaves and she follows him he notices her “He's having a shower so what was that all about can I have my money now” She nods “Follow me” She leads him into a stockroom as soon as she closes the door she stabs him in the heart. She looks down at him “I'm sorry” She tosses blankets over him then puts on an apron to cover the blood then she leaves she doesn't like killing innocents but as both Reaper and Petra said it's best there is no witnesses especially for such a high profile target as Politician Jean Kirstein. She enters the room just vacated by Marco. She can still hear running water so he's still taking a shower. The job was for her to sleep with him the kill him she didn't sleep with him but he had sex so it should be OK. She enters bathroom pulls back the shower curtain. Jean turns around and is immediately stabbed six times she then washes her hands and leaves lucky she wore an apron she puts the bloody apron and the soap she used in a bag she didn't use her hands so it's OK no fingerprints she then leaves the hotel she places the bag containing the soap and apron in a big a few blocks away then tosses in a match then she just walks away.

(Eren's POV)

Eren goes back to Connie shows him the picture then deletes the picture and before he leaves he tells Connie to get Sasha and leave Vegas he takes Connie's number then leaves the hotel he has to kill The Syndicate now. He google maps The Venom nightclub then starts walking to the location. When he gets there he doesn't risk going through the front last time was easy there will be more then 10 members in there this time. He sneaks into a side door he finds the entrance to the basement and starts walking down the stairs he hears laughing and peaks around the corner there all there minus Connie so that's good what helps is there also drunk. He checks his guns and reloads then enters the room they all look up he smiles “Evening your all going to die tonight by the hands of The Reaper” Mike launches himself at Eren but gets two bullets to the brain for his trouble he then shoots Marlowe. Ymir approaches him and just kisses him. Keith Shadis is to drunk to get up. He's supposed to kill them but Ymir's actually pretty hot so he picks her up and slam s her into the wall pulls down her panties whilst she unzips his jeans and pulls out his cock so he shoves his cock in her and they start fucking. He's surprised how crazy she is after he's done he pulls out and just shoots her he smiles “That was nice but you had to die.” He then turns to Mr Shadis. Shadis smiles “You really The Reaper” Eren nods “I am” Shadis slurs “So young”.

Eren nods “Not really and I'm old enough to kill you” Shadis nods “Tell me how long have you been doing this kid” Eren shrugs “Since I was 12 so 10 years killing” Shadis nods “I see” Eren points the gun at him and just shoots him in the head. Then he leaves the basement he walks backup the stairs and then spots a man about Connie's size he grabs him and drags him downstairs and just shoots him in the head. He looks around and finds some clippers so he shaves the guys head and bags up the hair then he leaves the same way he came in he uses another match to set the bag of hair on fire then just tosses it in a bin. Then he makes his way back to his hotel. He dials Armin “Missions Accomplished The Syndicate is finished”. He lies on the bed then his boss Erwin speaks “Nice work Eren now I'd like to talk to you about your next assignment”. Eren groans “Mr Smith I need a break I've been working non stop all week I need a break a week or something” Mr Smith nods “After this assignment you can have a month off”. Eren smiles “OK so what's The assignment” He smiles “Her names Mikasa Ackerman but you may know her better as Blackwidow” Eren's stunned he has to kill Blackwidow or Mikasa but why he sighs “Mr smith I have to ask why kill a fellow assassin” Erwin sighs “You don't need to know just kill her and do it as soon as possible” He tells Eren the address then goes off comms. Eren groans why her there was a chance this could have happened it didn't help that she seemed to keep finding him he sighs and lies down. He sets his alarm for two hours time then closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep.

(Mikasa's POV)

After she killed Jean she went to a bar she really doesn't like killing innocents but this time it had to be done. She doesn't usually drink that much but this time she has three pints and that's enough she doesn't really drink because she can't really handle it she hasn't even called it in yet she will when she goes back to her hotel. After the three pints she calls for a taxi and goes back to her hotel. As soon as she gets into her room she opens up comms “Petra you there” Petra smiles “I'm here so did you improvise” Mikasa sighs “He's dead lets just leave it at OK” Petra nods”OK you have an assignment so rest up Levi wants you back in two day” Mikasa nods “I understand” Petra smiles “So Reapers been busy” Mikasa nods “What's he done”. Petra smiles “Reports are he burned down a warehouse owned by the loan shark Dot Pixie police found 12 bodies in total not sure which ones Dot Pixie though” Mikasa smiles “Just that” Petra smiles “No actually he took down and killed the Syndicate Ymir there seductress seemed to have had sex before she died maybe he fucked her first” Mikasa smiles “He did it then” Petra smiles “You knew he was going after them” Mikasa nods “He told me” Petra sighs “You two are getting all cosy that's not wise” Mikasa nods “I know” Petra nods “Get some sleep” Mikasa nods “Call me if anything changes” Petra nods “Sleep tight” Mikasa chuckles “I always do”. She takes off her clothes and climbs under the sheets she smiles “He did it” She wonders of he sleeps as well as she does after an assignment well most of the time. He's probably done a lot of sick things over the years she closes her eyes and within moments is asleep.

(Eren's POV)

Eren leaves his hotel he put the address Mr Smith gave him and he put it in his phone. Before he does anything he needs to drink and with this assignment he'll need a lot to drink. He sighs out of the hotel but before he leaves he downs 10 pints but that barely does anything so he leaves the hotel he ends up going to four other places and after 30 pints he's finally showing slight sighs of be drunk but he's only slightly tipsy. He goes into an off licence an buys six bottles of vodka. By the time he reaches her hotel well more of a motel she wants to stay unnoticed it seems by the time he gets there he's already drank three of the bottles. Before he reaches Blackwidow's apartment he stops “How did Erwin find out her real name it's a mystery surely someone like her won't be a sitting duck she might still be trying to kill Jean he doesn't know why he's acting this way about Blackwidow or Mikasa he's been with plenty of beautiful women before the hottest by far was Annie Leonhart and Ymir was nice also nothing like Annie or Mikasa though but Mikasa is just driving him insane.

The moment he laid eyes on her in that red dress his assignment was forgotten he wanted to fuck her she's beautiful. Nobodies ever made him want to fuck them other then Annie but he does want to fuck Mikasa he doesn't know why but can he kill her it shouldn't be even cross his mind. He uses his lock pick and slips into her room. He looks around the room her bags are packed she'll be gone in the morning. She'll be gone quicker if he kills her. He enters her bedroom he sees clothes all over a chair he looks at her in bed is she naked. He leans against the wall and opens up another bottle of vodka. He drinks the whole bottle then places it on the floor and opens another bottle. He can't believe how fucked up it is that he can drink so much he places the fifth empty bottle of vodka on the floor. He leaves the wall and approaches the bed and watches her sleep she seems so peaceful when she sleeps. He wonders if she sleeps as peaceful as he does after an assignment not once has a death kept him awake well that little girl he killed he regretted but he still slept easily he's never once had a nightmare well not since he was 11. It's another thing he's blocked out of his mind. He unscrews then last bottle of vodka and takes a swig then he continues to watch her. He doesn't know why he's holding back he's a trained assassin he's trained to block out his emotion so why is he stalling now she's making him crazy he wants to fuck her needs to fuck her but can he kill her. He takes several swigs of vodka then he taps her foot through the sheets. She stirs and her eyes go wide open he looks at her and she looks at him they stay like that for a minute until he speaks “Hello Mikasa Ackerman”.


	9. Operation Seek And Terminate Part 1

(Eren And Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa looks at The Reaper she never expected to be surprised that's her job to do the surprising but the fact he knows her name brings her to only one conclusion he's been sent to kill her. It seems that after he told her he's being watched by his own people the logical course of action is for his boss to make everything clear kill her to prove his loyalty and end there weird bizarre relationship if you could call it that. She looks at him with a bottle of vodka in his hand and looks across the room and sees two empty bottles she looks at him he's been drinking and a lot going by the two empty bottles of vodka.

She looks at him and sits up with the sheet covering her then she speaks “Are you drunk” He takes a swig of Vodka before he replies “Seriously that's your first question” She shrugs “The fact your hear and you know my proper name brings me to only one conclusion your hear to kill me. He doesn't reply to her he just takes a few more swigs of the Vodka. She looks at his eyes and can see that he's drinking because he seems to be forced into doing something he doesn't want to do. “How much have you drunk” He sighs “30 pints and five and a half bottles of vodka” She smiles “You weren't kidding when you said you could drink a lot” He smirks”I don't lie I'm not sire if I can”.

She nods “Do you want to kill me you don't take me as an assassin who gets drunk before and assignment” He takes a swig then he looks at her “I” He looks away she gets out of bed and approaches him she's naked but she doesn't care she stops right in front of him. She touches his cheek “Do you want to kill me” He goes to take a swig but she takes the bottle and places it on the desk beside the bed “Tell me” He closes his eyes “No” She sighs “No that you won't tell me or no because you don't want to kill me” She rests her head on his he sighs “I don't want to kill you” She smiles then she kisses him. He opens his eyes then he kisses her. She lifts up his t-shirt and throws it on the floor. He picks her up and carries her back to the bed and lies her down. She immediately sits back up and goes for his jeans she pulls them down followed by his boxers. Then he climbs into the bed and she wraps her arms around his shoulders and they start kissing again. He pushes her down and starts kissing her neck then works his way down to her breasts he licks around her nipples then he kisses each breast then he starts licking and kissing down her stomach. She bites her lower lip this is so weird and kind of wrong but she wants this and he seems to want this also. He kisses each thigh then he opens her legs and he uses his tongue to trace around her clit he hears her moan his name he smiles then starts licking her pussy.

She threads her fingers through his hair she's had sex many times but it never felt so good as it does now she'd never admit it but The Reaper was right she was enjoying it when Hangi was doing what he's doing now but only for a few seconds until she thought about Eren's face when he saw her in that red dress it was a look of lust and now he's doing the same thing Hangi was doing but now it feels amazing she can feel it she's almost done. After a few seconds she climaxes. After licking up her juices he works his way back up to her lips. She smiles “I don't know why but I've always been in awe of you and I guess I've kind of had a crush on you and it's only grown since I met you face to face your a killer but your so much more I'm falling in love with you”.He sighs “Mikasa” She touches his face “I know it's a weakness to you” He sighs “I don't know what it is but from the moment I saw you in that red dress and when we first spoke my heads been all over the place I've never talked to anyone before were rivals I know that but I can feel I can talk with you I saw you many times but when I saw you in the red dress I wanted you”She smiles “I kind of wanted you to” He smiles “I know this is weird but when we was on the plane I wanted to take you to the toilets and well you can guess right” She smiles “I think I can guess” She flips him over so she's on top of him then she lowers herself on him and they start going at it”. She lies on top of him and wraps her arms around his neck and they start kissing. After a few minutes they both climax.

She lies next to him and they cuddle. She looks at him “Was this assignment to kill me because we got close” He nods “Yes but I can't do it you mean to much to me I don't want to kill you and now I think there going to turn on me” She sighs “What will you do” He shrugs just then his comms comes on “Eren you disappoint me you were my greatest assassin you were cold, emotionless a deadly killer there was nobody you wouldn't kill until now” Eren sits up and Mikasa sits up also and looks at him “What is it” He ignores her Erwin continues “I never thought this day would happen I thought we beat those emotions out of you long ago Love, Kindness, Friendship there all weaknesses” Eren sighs “Things change” Mikasa looks at him and points to her ear and he nods Erwin sighs “You leave me no choice Eren Yeager your life is now over I've sent out the order Operation Seek and Terminate has been initiated goodbye Eren die well” The comms goes off and Eren takes his earpiece out of his ear and leaves it on the bed then he gets out of the bed and starts to get dressed. 

She gets out of bed and grabs his face “What happened” He sighs “I have to go” She nods “Go where” He shrugs “It doesn't matter I'm a hunted man now” Her eyes go wide “Operation Seek And Terminate” He sighs “I have to go I think you should go to they might come after you also as this was kind of because I couldn't kill you” She nods “I understand I'll go will I ever see you again” He looks at her “It wouldn't be wise. Everyone in my organisation is coming for me hundreds maybe more who knows I have to do this alone” He pulls on his t-shirt and then kisses her “You drive me insane I've never been in love before but I think I love you” He walks to the door and she calls to him “What's your real name” He turns to her “It's unwise to know” She walks up to him “Please” He sighs “Eren Yeager” She says his name in her head Eren Yeager a nice name for someone so damaged as he is. He opens the door she looks up “I love you Eren don't die please” He looks back “Don't follow me and leave as soon as possible” Then he closes the door and is gone. 

(Mikasa's POV)

She feels a tear drop down her face she wipes it off then get dressed. She quickly grabs her bags and leaves. She's rented a car so she quickly puts her bags in the car and drives off. She opens up comms “Petra can you hear me” Petra nods “I hear you what's up” Mikasa sighs “Eren was sent to kill me” Petra sighs “Eren who's Eren” Mikasa sighs “The Reaper” Levi comes onto comms “Are you serious I've heard of no such assignment why did it happen” Mikasa sighs “His boss made it personal because me and Eren ended up talking” Levi sighs “That's stupid Mikasa so what happened” Mikasa smiles “He couldn't go through with it because he has feelings for me and I for him so his boss has initiated Operation Seek And Terminate” Levi sighs “What's that” Mikasa sighs “It's an operation that will send every operative from his own organisation against him his boss has initiated that order”. Levi whistles “Sucks to be him”.

Mikasa sighs “I'm going to help him” Levi sighs “Why he's a rival” Mikasa smiles “I'm going to help him because I love him and he loves me I can't let him do this alone” Levi sighs “You do realise what the operation means he's a dead man walking and besides were a rival organisation it's not our problem” She sighs “It's not your problem but it is mine he warned me to stay away but I couldn't because I was in love with him now he's being hunted and I need to be by his side there is a chance they might come for me so I will be with him and I'll keep him alive” Levi sighs “He's just a man” Mikasa sighs “Yes he's just a man but he's so much more he's the man I love now I need a safe house to arm myself then I'll go find him. Levi sighs “You do realise if you do this you'll be hunted also” She smiles “Me and Eren are the best were both killers we can take care of ourselves” Levi sighs “I hope you know what your doing sis” She smiles “I never knew you cared” Levi smiles “Your all I have left sis Petra's finding a safe house for you. Should be on your sat-nav” Mikasa nods”Got it” Levi sighs “Good luck sis” She smiles “Thanks Levi”.

(Eren's POV)

After leaving Mikasa's room Eren starts walking maybe drinking that much wasn't such a good idea now he needs guns lots of guns he grabs his phone and dials Connie who answers “Sup Reaper” Eren sighs “I'm being hunted I need a safe house to arm up” Connie nods “Where are you now” Eren gives him the street name and Connie nods “There is a safe house three blocks from you near the docks Ford road there's a door panel type in TitanX inside there's guns whatever you need”. Eren nods “I owe You” Connie nods “Your the boss Reaper” Eren nods “The phone I have can be traced” Connie smiles “There will be untraceable phones at the safe house when you get there save my number in the phone. Ditch your current phone as soon as you end this call call me when you get to the safe house” Eren nods “Will do now I'd advise you to bail on Vegas with your girl if you haven't already” Connie smiles “Were already out of Vegas” Eren nods “I'll call you shortly” He then hangs up and throws the phone down a grid then continues walking. He starts walking and after 10 minutes he reaches the location he enters TitanX and goes into the safe house. He starts arming himself and puts some guns in some bags he sighs “I'm so fucking tired this sux”.


	10. Operation Seek And Terminate Part 2

(Eren's POV)

Eren looks around it's strange how well organised the Syndicate actually was not that it helped them much it was easier to get in then expected of course it helped that Connie told him where they were. He finds a fridge and opens it up he checks the food it's all good but there's no bread so he checks the cupboards and finds some noodles so he has that he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge whilst the kettle is boiling and goes to find a sat phone he finds one and dials Connie he remembers the number. Connie picks up “You made it there OK Reaper” Eren nods “Yes no problems I need a rest how known is this place” Connie smiles “It's a new safe house so not well known you should be safe for a few hours not much more then that”. Eren nods “You both get out OK” Connie nods “Yes we got out were in Texas” Eren nods “OK get me some passports ASAP” Connie nods “You'll have some done within the day” Eren sighs “Need them sooner then the day hours would be better” Connie nods “I'll see what I can do”.

Eren hangs up he eats the noodles and then continues packing some guns. After he's eaten the noodles he finds a bed so he lies down. There's an alarm clock so he sets in for 5am so if nothing bad happens he should get about three hours sleep he undresses and climbs into the bed. Luckily for Eren he got those three hours so he's pretty much slept off the alcohol which is good. He gets dressed again then he closes his eyes and remembers what happened a few hours ago Mikasa's amazing body so close to his own sex with her was amazing the best he's ever had but that thought also makes him sad he'll probably never see her again. He opens his eyes and thinks to himself he knows he's the best but he also knows he's never had to go against so many people at once there are a lot of dangerous people in his organisation such as Hitch and Krista those two are deadly then there's the three girls of Isabel, Mina and Ilse there also dangerous then there is Gunter great knife fighter and Arulo loves his long range weapons and he knows they'll all be coming for him. He sighs then grabs the two bags and leaves the warehouse and starts walking away. He's been walking for 10 minutes when a bullet whizzes past his head he spins round and sees a man running at him but before he gets close Eren shoots him dead. He grins “What a novice”.

He then sees more people coming both male and female he doesn't know them but he doesn't know everyone he starts shooting them and kills them all four dead now “He grins “I thought this would be hard Erwin you've hired some useless assassins. He sees more people coming so he keeps moving he sees a new building he's just about to break open the door when he's rugby tackled right through the glass. He quickly gets to his feet but he can feel a pain in his side he ignores it and looks at the person who caused the injury he smiles as he sees it's Gunter “It's been a while Gunter” Gunter nods “It has I never thought this day would ever come not you it's a shame your injured” Eren looks at his side and sees a piece of glass sticking out he pulls it out and tosses it to the floor then looks back at Gunter “Your still going to die” Gunter shrugs and smirks “We shall see” Eren nods and gets into a fighting position as does Gunter “Eren smiles “No knives that's not like you” Gunter smiles “I can fight also” Eren nods then Gunter rushes him he goes for a punch to Eren's face but he easily blocks it and knocks it away and then connects with a punch to Gunter's nose. Gunter staggers back he can tell that his nose is broken and that sux. Gunter then changes tactics he lures The Reaper in going for a left hook then when he sees The Reapers going to block he changes his stance and connects with a right hook to Eren's side the same place where the piece of glass went in. Gunter is stunned though as Eren barely flinches and connects with a three hit combo to Gunter's chest. Gunter stumbles back and as he does Eren charges forward grabs Gunter's neck and with one twist breaks it. Gunters' dead before he hits the ground only then does Eren wince he looks at the wound there is blood coming out he grabs his bags and continues moving he doesn't go far before he's attacked again but he manages to kill them.

(Mikasa's POV)

After finding the safe house she starts stocking up guns she slept for two hours then she left and went looking for Eren. Petra comes on comms “We have reports Eren's been busy killing several operatives” Mikasa nods “”Do you know his location” Petra replies “There's a glass building very tall and brand new can you see it” Mikasa looks up and sees it. “I see it will take about five minutes to get there” Petra nods “Reports are he's inside and he's also injured but still fighting”. Mikasa nods “Keep me posted” She gets in her car and starts driving. She sighs “Be OK Eren I'm on my way”.

(Eren's POV)

Eren has now killed about 30 people it's surprising other then Gunter the others are weak and die easily but it's still taking a toll on his body thanks to the wound he received because of Gunter. He's reloading his guns when he's attacked by two women he groans Krista and Hitch not good. There both small but there both cold blooded killers he dodges there kicks and drops his bags “Took you to long enough slacking off are we” Krista grins “It's a dream and an honour to face you but also a shame to kill someone of such renown” Eren grins “Who says your going to kill me” Hitch smiles “You've been busy and by the way your favouring your left side and can see blood on the floor I’d say you got injured fully fresh you might have won injured your dead were like sharks we go for blood you might be able to best one of us but that's doubtful but we work as a team” Eren grins “Hitch you talk to much that mouth of yours will get you killed” Krista smirks “Back up your words” Eren grins “I've been doing that for about an hour now haven't you seen and I'm the best for a reason so quit your talking already” Krista and Hitch look at each other then attack.

Eren pulls out two knives as they both have two each. There very fast and manages to slice him several times but he also does the same to them but he doesn't know how long he can keep fighting. He catches Krista in the face with a kick and it causes her to smash through a wall it's not a proper wall just padding but that's OK” Hitch sees this and looses concentration and is kicked in the gut as she doubles over Eren kicks her in the throat as she falls to the floor choking he grabs her from behind the neck. Krista staggers up just as she sees Eren break Hitch's neck. Krista screams “No damn you” She pulls out a gun and shoots Eren twice in the chest. She stumbles over to Eren she looks at Hitch her lover then back at Eren” She's now standing over him he's not dead but he's hurt bad. She points the gun at him “Damn you Reaper you'll pay for killing my girlfriend” Eren coughs up blood and laughs “Fucking your partner that's a new one gives a new meaning to got your back doesn't it” She's crying “I know it shouldn't have happened but it did and now your a dead man” Eren nods “Go ahead take your revenge”.

(Eren And Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa gets onto the street she can already see dead people surprising there's no police here she enters the building she sees a dead man she sees the glass that's covered with blood she checks the man no stab wounds so that must mean Eren was the one who got stabbed by it that will slow him down. She quickly starts making her way up stairs she sees more dead people then she gets to the third floor and she hears talking. She sees a dead girl with her neck broken. She then hears a girl talking and crying then she hears Eren's voice. She turns the corner and sees a women standing over Eren. She pulls out her gun and runs to them. The women turns around just as Mikasa opens fire shooting her four times in the head. Krista falls backwards dead and Mikasa runs up to Eren she drops her guns as she sees Eren's been shot twice in the chest. She touches his face. “Eren stay with me” He opens his eyes “Mikasa “What are you doing her” She smiles “Keeping you alive I need to get you out of here and get you some medical help can you stand” He groans. She grabs his arms and pulls him up. She smiles “You've been busy Lesbian Assassins duo that's new” He nods “There dangerous” She nods “They were not any more” He nods “True”. 

She wipes the blood form his mouth “Eren you should have let me go with you” He sighs “This is my problem” She smiles “I love you so your problem becomes my problem” He winces “Why are you doing this” She smiles “I told you I love you” He nods “There's no way of persuading you to go” She smiles “Not a chance come on now stop talking” He just nods and she goes on comms “ Petra I've found him he's in a bad shape he's been shot twice” Eren nudges her and points to his side. She looks at the wound “Shit he's got a deep gash in his side from the glass I saw”. Petra nods “Hannes can help” Mikasa nods “Hannes OK” Eren shakes his head “Hannes trained me if he serves you organisation it's because he's been planted there he's a spy and probably the person who leaked your name to my ex boss” Petra sighs “Seriously” Eren is about to reply but Mikasa shakes her head “Stop talking “Yes he's sure” Petra nods “crap take him to Nanaba then”.

Mikasa nods “Got it” Petra replies “I'll send directions to your phone” Mikasa reaches for her phone “Shit left it at the safe house” Eren pulls out his sat phone and nudges Mikasa who takes it “Send it to this number. She reads out the number and Petra nods “Got it directions will comes up shortly” Mikasa nods “Thanks Petra” Comms go off then a text comes up on the phone. She holds onto Eren “Come on” He nods but doesn't reply. Eren has a gun not that he'd be able to fight and she has one also they both shoot a few more people. She smiles “Your very popular aren't you” He smiles "You have no idea” She smiles “I have a pretty good idea. She opens the passenger door and helps him in then she rushes around to the drivers side and gets in and they drive off. When they get to Nanaba's. Mikasa knocks on her door Nanaba opens “Blackwidow” Mikasa nods “I need your help Eren need help” She looks at Eren “That's The Reaper” Mikasa nods “It is and I love him so stop stalling and save him.”


	11. Operation Seek And Terminate Part 3

(Eren And Mikasa's POV)

Nanaba helps Mikasa bring Eren inside. Mikasa nudges him “Stay Awake” They lie Eren down on a table. Nanaba then takes off Eren's coat then she has to cuts open Eren's shirt she sees scars all over his body “He's been through the wars” Mikasa nods “He's been trained since he was 11 killed his first person at 12” Nanaba looks shocked “That's a young age to start killing” She looks at the bullet wounds. Mikasa sighs “He was stabbed by a piece of glass in his side right here” Nanaba goes around and sees the wound “That's pretty deep let me work now” Mikasa nods “I'm not leaving though” Nanaba nods “Very well just stay out of the way”. Mikasa watches Nanaba work she looks at Eren and sighs. After two hours Nanaba approaches Mikasa's dozing off so Nanaba touches her arm and that wakes her up “How is he” Nanaba smiles “Seeming what happened to him he'll be fine the bullets missed any major places and the gash also missed anything bad just muscle mainly but he'll be fine” Mikasa smiles “Thank you for saving him Nanaba” Nanaba smiles “It's my job but I have to ask he's The Reaper what the hell are you doing with him he works for a rival organisation” Mikasa smiles “It's complicated and he doesn't work for them now as there all after him and also I love him so I'm glad you saved his life he means to much me”. Nanaba nods “Well if your happy then good so what now” Nanaba smiles “He's sleeping now you can sleep in the chair beside the bed I'll check up on him in a few hours”.Mikasa puts the chair next to the bed and sits in it but only for a minute before she stands up moves the chair away and climbs into the bed beside him and lies down and within a few minutes she's back asleep. Nanaba comes in and smiles then she leaves again.

Eren wakes up a few hours later he feels groggy he slowly opens his eyes he feels someone on his shoulder and sees Mikasa he reaches over and brushes some hair out of her mouth She looks up and smiles “Your awake that's good” He sits up “Where am I” She smiles “I brought you to Nanaba she's a doctor who we use” He nods then sits up and she does also. He looks around “How long have I been out” She places her hand on his “It's 15:00 so about 13 hours” He nods “I guess I needed it I only had three hours sleep” She smiles “I guess you did need it seeing all those dead people I feared you were dead” He nods “I'm not easy to kill whether injured or not” She climbs into his lap and she kisses him and he kisses her then she sits back “We need to stick together now” He sighs “Were still rivals my boss well ex boss will find out what do you think will happen” She shrugs “It doesn't matter my boss is also my brother” He nods “I see but will he allow you to stay with me” She smiles “I don't care if he doesn't I'm staying with you whether he likes it or not we work together and we can stay alive I'm sure your still being hunted so do you have a backup plan.”

He nods “I have Connie he's getting me some passports with multiple names” She smiles “Can he create some for me” He looks at her “You'd really give up your job” She nods “To be with you yes” He sighs “Mikasa I'm totally fucked up mentally you know this” She kisses him “Eren you've already shown that your changing from when we first met remember what you said love was a weakness now you also refused to kill me why was this” He looks at her “Because I love you” She smiles “And I love you so it proves your changing they failed to beat everything out of you” He nods “So what do we do now” She smiles “We get these passports and we leave go somewhere and live in peace” He raise his eyebrow “You mean hide” She nods “Just until it dies down also you've been killing for what 10 years” He sighs “11” She nods “Lets get away from that life then”. She touches his face “Your being hunted by your own organisation” He sighs “And what will your organisation do” She seems confused “What do you mean” He sighs “What if my ex boss asks yours to help take me down” She sighs “You don't think he would do you” He shrugs “Anything's possible so I ask again it's unwise to be with me” She smiles and kisses him “Eren I came looking for you because I love you I'm going nowhere if it happens then it happens if they come to kill you we'll kill them” He seems confused “You'd kill your own brother”. She nods “If he came to kill you then yes I'd kill him I'd rather not as he's the only family I've got like you I lost my parents” 

He nods “Sorry to hear that so what would we do” She smiles “I don't know” He smiles “I don't have a CV I also only went to high school for one year before my parents died so it would be hard for me to get a job” She smiles “Let's just get away first then we'll think when we get away for now we have to call Connie and get me some Passports done for me also” He nods “I'll need the sat phone” She passes him the phone and he dials Connie who picks up “Reaper what's up” Eren smiles “Been through hell Connie how are the passports coming along” Connie smiles “Just need your picture then I'll have 100 passports for you” Eren nods “OK so how long do make double of that”Connie laughs “200 you serious” Eren shrugs “100 for me 100 for Mikasa” Connie seems confused “Who's Mikasa” Eren smiles "You may know her as Blackwidow” Connie's speechless “You mean your rival” Eren nods “Yes so how long” Connie sighs “Your serious” Eren nods “Yes” Connie sighs “Fine give me say five hours” Eren nods “Text me your current address” Connie nods “Will do”

Eren hangs up he turns to Mikasa “Five hours” She nods “What do we do until then” He smirks “We could always go hunting” She smiles “You want to continue killing” He shrugs “It's all I've known” She sighs “Hey let's just rest OK” He looks at her “I've rested for 13 hours don't you think that's enough” She sighs “So the choices are rest of go hunting the people who are hunting us” He shrugs “Well I'm hungry” She smiles “Then let's go eat” He smiles “You mean go out to eat is that wise”She shrugs “Let's go” He shrugs he looks around “Where's my T-shirt”. Mikasa smiles “Oh Nanaba had to cut it off to see to your injuries” He nods “Well I'll need a new shirt then” Just then Nanaba comes in “Oh Your awake” Eren nods “I am” Nanaba checks his wounds “There healing up nicely” Eren nods “OK well I need a T-shirt” She nods “I have some don't ask why” He nods “I won't then” She smiles and walks off. She comes back with a black t-shirt she smiles “This should fit you” He takes the t-shirt “Fits perfectly” She smiles”Patched you up and supplied you with clothes” He nods “Well I have to thank you then” She nods “So I have to ask your rival why are you together it's kind of like a Romeo and Juliet situation” Eren looks confused.

Mikasa smiles “It's complicated” Nanaba nods “I would expect so” Eren nods “We better go” Mikasa nods”Yes your right thank you again Nanaba” She smiles “Don't mention it the streets are clear by the way” Eren nods and Mikasa passes him his coat and he puts it on” When they leave Eren turns to Mikasa “We eat then we go to the safe house” She nods “Sounds like a plan” They get into Mikasa's car and they drive off they go a few blocks until they find a diner” When they get in they slide into a booth she turns to Eren “Did you see anyone suspicious” he looks at her “No did you” She shakes her head “Me either” He nods “I'm starving” She smiles”Me to” A waitress comes over “What can I get you”. Eren looks at the menu then looks at the waitress “I'll have a Triple Deluxe with Bacon with fries and a chocolate shake”She nods “And you Mrs” Mikasa smiles “Make that two” The waitress nods and walks away. Eren looks at Mikasa “You didn't have to copy me”She smiles “I've had what you ordered before why do you think I brought you here” He rolls his eyes. She smiles “Trust me”He sighs “Fine” She smiles “So do you trust Connie” He smiles “I don't really trust anyone but Connie owes me his life so if he tries to screw me over I'll kill him and his girlfriend first” She sighs “You don't have to kill her Eren I think he'll be loyal” He sighs “So why ask me if I trust him”She shrugs “Not sure so you don't trust me either” He smiles “Sorry I trust you” She smiles “That's good I trust you also” He nods “OK” 15 minutes later there food arrives and they start eating. He smiles “Well this burger is good” She smiles “Told you” He smirks and they continue eating.

After they finish and pay the bill and leave there walking back to the car and still looking for suspicious people. A few feet from the car Eren nudges her “Three women 13:00, 18:00 and 21:00” She nods “I saw they there not very smart spotted them as soon as we left the diner”. He nods “I take it you don't want us to attract attention” She nods”I prefer to not kill innocents” He nods “We'll have to see if there only after me”She looks at him “Is that wise” He shrugs “As soon as we turn the corner we split up you circle back we kill these and return for the car OK” She nods “OK try to lure them away from the public” He nods and they turn the corner she kisses him before she climbs up a drain pipe. He smiles she's athletic he continues walking he walks to a deserted area and sees that the three women are still following him. He looks around there's nobody around so he turns around and sees the women he smiles as he sees Mikasa following them. They don't even see her following them. He stops and smiles “You three really need to work on your tailing skills let's see, Ilse, Mina and Isabel I thought you three had brains” Mina smiles What does it matter as long as you die” He smiles “If you think you can take me then bring it on” He pulls out two silencers and they all do the same. He smiles just then there all shot in the back of the head by Mikasa. He smiles then puts his guns away.


End file.
